Violin Romance Again
by miko822
Summary: Each year, a concours is held in the Seiso Academy. First year student Tsukimori Mine, the daughter of Tsukimori Len and Hino Kahoko, is chosen to join the music competition. What challenges would she face in the competition?


I remembered the time we parted. He gave me a pendant with the shape of a little violin.

"I'll come back," he said to me, "And we'll play together again, I promise."

* * *

My dream was put to a halt, thanks to the alarm clock beside me. I snuggled into my bed and went back to sleep. By the time I woke up again, I saw that the time was already 7.45. I widened my eyes in shock and quickly went to get myself ready.

I'm attending Seiso Academy, a very prestigious music school that was known for producing famous musicians, such as my parents. I arrived at the classroom door. At the same moment, my homeroom teacher, Mizushiro Hazuki-sensei was there. He's also in charge of the Orchestra Club. A lot of girls thought he was handsome, but the only thing was that he's way too strict, and he never smiled at anyone.

I opened the backdoor slowly and sneaked into the classroom. Unfortunately, before I could reach my seat, Mizushiro-sensei found me. I wasn't exactly in Mizushiro-sensei's good books, and I was certainly not at the moment.

"Tsukimori," he called me. I stood on my feet while laughing nervously.

"Good morning, Sensei." I said to him. His face didn't even twitch a bit.

"See me after class." he said sternly.

"Yes, Sensei." I replied.

After class, I was given the honor to carry things to the General Education department. As I was walking down the stairs, someone pushed me from behind. Before I could fall, another person grabbed my waist from behind. I turned around and found a very tall guy. His skin was tanned and he had a well built body. He had a pair of brown eyes, and short dark blue hair. From his uniform, I could see that he's from the Gen. Ed. Department. He released me from his grip.

"T-Thank you." I said to him. His eyes averted to another direction.

"Do you need help with that?" he asked me. Then I knew what he was looking at. All the teaching materials that Mizushiro-sensei asked me to carry has fallen all over the place. I quickly went to pick them up. The student also helped me. After we were done, he asked me, "Where are you taking these?"

"Eh? Uh…Class 2-5." I replied. He then took the things in my hand.

"I'll carry them." he said. He then turned around and was about to leave.

"Um, wait! I exclaimed. The student then turned his head and looked at me. "Thank you, um…"

"Tsukuda," he replied, "Tsukuda Nobuhiro."

"Ah, Tsukuda-senpai, is it? I'm Tsukimori Mine from Class 1-A." He did not say a thing, and walked away.

"_It's kinda hard to talk to him."_ I thought to myself. When I turned around, I was shocked that I found someone else there.

"You surprised me!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry," said Shizuka with a smile, "Seeing that you're talking to Tsukuda-senpai, I thought I shouldn't disturb you guys." My face turned to shades of redness.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her.

"Just what you're thinking," replied Shizuka, "But it can't be helped, I guess. I mean, he's handsome, and he joins the Baseball club. He even plays the cello!"

"Wait," I said, "Don't tell me, you have a crush on him?"

"T-That's not it!" Shizuka exclaimed, "Come on, let's go to the cafeteria!" I let out a menacing smirk to tease her as we went downstairs.

Shizuka was the first friend I made in Seiso Academy. Even though we were from different departments, both of us enjoyed each other's company. She was very beautiful, with her long blonde hair and emerald green eyes. She's also very talented at drawing, which made me even fonder of her.

We stopped by at the cafeteria to have our lunch. At the same time, some of the girls were screaming in delight. When Shizuka and I turned our heads to see what's going on, we knew the reason already. By the cafeteria entrance was Manabe Akito, a very famous violinist in our school and throughout Japan. He was known for his looks, and his unique style of playing.

"That's the one that was known as the David Garrette of Japan, isn't it?" Shizuka asked me.

"Yup, that's him alright," I replied, "I wonder why he attends this school when he's already so famous outside?" At that moment, an announcement was made through the speaker, catching everyone's attention.

"As you all know, the concours is around the corner," said the principal, "I will now announce the list of participants of the concours. Our first participant is from the Music Department, Class 3-C, Manabe Akito." Girls began to congratulate him one by one as they heard his name.

"Wow, he's incredible." said Shizuka in awe.

"Yeah, you're right." I agreed.

"I think you can join the competition too."

"Me? There's no way I could-"

"Class 1-A, Tsukimori Mine." Everyone started to look at me. I was already a celebrity for being the daughter of famous musicians, but this just made my situation worse.

"See? I told you so!" said Shizuka.

"Sorry, Shizuka. I gotta go." I said to her as I left the table.

I went to the staff room to look for Mizushiro-sensei, whom I knew was in charge of the concours. He's standing by the window, looking outside.

"Sensei!" I called. He turned around and looked at me. His gaze was cold and sharp.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Um…well…I think there might be a mistake," I said to him, "I mean, I'm only a first year, and my skills aren't exactly-"

"I don't think you need to worry about that," Sensei interrupted, "If you're not good enough, I'll kick you out of the competition," He went closer to my ear and continued, "Whether you like it or not." I widened my eyes in shock. After that, Sensei went out of the staff room.

After school was over, I went to the lake in the school to gather some thoughts. I thought about Sensei's words. I grabbed the necklace around my neck and looked at the pendant in my hand.

"_Am I really qualified in the competition?"_

Just as I was deep in my own thoughts, I heard a photo snapping sound that drew me back to reality. I turned my head around and found a guy with brown hair holding an old Polaroid camera. He took out the photo he just took and handed it over to me.

"You should see the look on your face." he said to me. I looked at the photo and found a person that looked exactly like me, but it didn't look like me either. In the photo was a girl with a depressed expression.

"Um…" Just as I turned around again, the person who took my photo was already gone. I looked at the picture again. Suddenly, something stirred inside my heart. I smiled.

"_Right,"_ I thought to myself, _"I mustn't let anything get to me again. If I was chosen for the concours, then I'll do my best!"_

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Thanks for reading this. Please review and tell me what you think of this story. And by the way, in case you don't know, Mine's name is read as 'Mi-neh'. Thank again.


End file.
